A marca!
by Triele
Summary: Uma marca pode ser um símbolo de poder, um forma de humilhação ou até uma declaração de propriedade, mas também pode ser um jeito de se mostrar o caminho de volta para casa! Wincest


AVISOS: O de sempre...

Eles dois, daquele jeito!

SxD

Sam estava sentado na cozinha do bunker cabisbaixo.

–Como ele está?

–Dean está com problemas Cass.

Sam respondeu em voz baixa, Castiel se aproximou e sentou–se na cadeira de frente para Sam que ergueu o olhar e Castiel pode ver o quanto ele estava quebrado e desesperado.

–Vai ficar com ele Sam.

Sam abanou a cabeça em comiseração.

–Tem que ter alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer Cass, tem que ter!

Havia desespero na voz de Sam e Castiel sentiu a dor do amigo atravessar o peito do corpo que habitava e atingir a sua própria essência angelical.

–Por enquanto Sam o que você pode fazer é ficar com ele. Vai!

–Cass, eu to com medo! To com medo de não poder ajudar! To com medo da gente não conseguir tirar ele dessa! Não posso perde-lo Cass, não posso!

Sam afundou o rosto entre as mãos, correu os dedos pelos cabelos num gesto cansado.

Castiel se levantou calmamente, andou até Sam e apoiou a mão em seu ombro, Sam sentiu a força que emanava daquele ser milenar. Estava tão acostumado à presença de Castiel, as suas perguntas atrapalhadas, ao seu comportamento excêntrico que as vezes se esquecia de quem ele realmente era!

–Se você não quer perde-lo Sam, não o deixe se perder de você!

Sam ficou ainda alguns segundos olhando o anjo antes de compreender a amplitude de suas palavras.

–Não vou deixar Cass!

–SxD–

Sam deu três batidinhas na porta com os nós dos dedos.

–Dean?

–Entra! – Dean respondeu.

Sam entrou e fechou a porta, Dean estava sentado na cama recostado contra os travesseiros.

Sam se aproximou e se sentou na beirada do colchão.

–Tudo bem?

Dean deu de ombros antes de responder.

–Tudo igual a cinco minutos atrás quando você me perguntou a mesma coisa lá na cozinha!

Sam não respondeu, apenas permaneceu por um instante olhando-o nos olhos, depois se inclinou suavemente e tocou seus lábios num beijo leve. Dean não retribuiu, mas também não se afastou evitando o contato sutilmente como vinha fazendo desde que retornou do estado demoníaco em que tinha sido colocado pela "marca".

Sam se afastou ainda sem dizer nada e voltou a fita-lo nos olhos.

Dean inclinou a cabeça de lado de um jeito questionador.

–O que você quer Sam? – Perguntou com voz suave.

–Você sabe o que eu quero. Eu quero você. Só isso!

Dean abanou a cabeça negando.

–Sam...

–Você não gosta mais de mim, Dean?

Dean sorriu do jeito de Sam, tanto peso nas costas dele, tanta dor e sofrimento. Tantos pecados e ele ainda conseguia soar inocente e doce como da primeira vez em que lhe fez aquela pergunta a tantos anos atrás, depois do primeiro beijo deles quando um Dean apavorado fugia de seu irmãozinho caçula como um demônio fugiria de água benta.

–Parece a rainha do baile abandonado pelo namorado depois da primeira transa sabia? – Dean pilheriou apenas para aliviar o coração daquela lembrança tão doce e tão quente.

Sam não se incomodou com a brincadeira, deu de ombros e continuou.

–É que eu tô me sentindo abandonado mesmo. Então...você não gosta mais?

Dean esticou a mão e tocou seu rosto de leve com a ponta dos dedos, depois correu a mão e afastou a franja da testa, correu os dedos pelos fios longos e macios.

–Eu gosto de você Sam, eu gosto de você mais do que tudo nessa vida e você sabe disso...

–O que é então, Dean? – Sam segurou a mão de Dean que ainda acariciava seus cabelos, puxou–o pelo punho e virou delicadamente seu braço, expondo a feia marca vermelha – É por causa disso?

Dean encarou a queimadura com o cenho franzido, depois desviou o olhar para algum ponto além do ombro de Sam sem responder, apenas travou a mandíbula e cerrou ainda mais o cenho.

–Isso aqui não é você Dean! Essa coisa não te controla!

–É, mas já controlou! Você sabe...eu matei aqueles caras e mal me lembro do que houve...não quero te machucar Sam!

–É isso? Você acha que vai me machucar? Por isso você tem me evitado assim?

–É...não...

–É? Não? – Sam perguntou sorrindo.

–Eu nunca te machucaria Sam...

–Mas...

–Caim acha que sim.

Sam inclinou a cabeça sem entender.

–Como assim?

–Ele disse que estaria fazendo um favor ao me matar. Ele disse que eu ia trilhar o mesmo caminho que ele, só que ao contrário. Primeiro eu mataria Crowley, depois o Cass e depois...você!

Sam se moveu na cama sentando ao lado de Dean.

–Não vai acontecer.

–Você não tem como saber Sam...

–Claro que sim. Nós somos os malditos Winchester Dean! Essa merda toda, é assim que a gente vive. Isso é a porra do nosso estilo de vida. A gente chega no limite e depois... depois a gente simplesmente dá um jeito e concerta tudo! É assim!

Dean permaneceu calado olhando Sam intensamente desejando mais do que tudo no mundo, que ele tivesse razão.

Sam se inclinou um pouco mais e beijou Dean novamente, dessa vez com mais presença, segurou seu rosto e deslizou a mão até sua nuca, os dedos fazendo uma pressão suave contra a pele do pescoço dele, sussurrando contra seus lábios.

–Só não funciona pra gente quando a gente fica longe um do outro, você sabe. É assim que as merdas acontecem...quando você me afasta, quando eu te afasto!

Sam se afastou, ficou alguns segundos observando Dean atenta e profundamente, depois deu um tapinha na própria coxa e se levantou rumando para a porta.

–Sam?

Ficaram um momento se olhando, Dean parecendo considerar alguma coisa, depois se levantou ficando em pé ao lado da cama sem dizer nada. Sam permaneceu parado olhando–o sem saber o que esperar. Dean sorriu incerto, depois se pôs a desabotoar o botão do jeans calmamente sem desviar o olhar de Sam.

–Você tem certeza Dean? Por que se não estiver pronto...

Dean rolou os olhos sorrindo mais abertamente.

–Oh, pelo amor de Deus Sam, não me faça implorar...

Sam retribuiu o sorriso e caminhou até ele tocando–o de leve na cintura, deslizou as mãos até a frente do jeans enquanto voltava a tocar sua boca de leve com os lábios.

–Eu faço isso...– sussurrou contra os lábios macios enquanto deslizava o jeans pelas coxas do irmão.

Sam despiu Dean lentamente, desceu as calças até as canelas, ajudou–o a puxar fora os sapatos, depois puxou as pernas das calças um pé de cada vez, tirou suas meias, subiu com suas mãos pelas coxas dele se levantando lentamente roçando a boca pelo meio do seu corpo tocando seu pênis por cima do tecido da cueca, subiu a camiseta pelos lados e puxou a peça jogando–a no chão. Dean se sentou na cama e depois deslizou o corpo se deitando contra os travesseiros, as pernas ligeiramente abertas, o monte elevado sob o tecido da cueca revelando o contorno do pênis começando a enrijecer.

Sam passeou o olhar pelo corpo do irmão, sentou-se na cama na beirada do colchão, estendeu a mão e tocou o lado do corpo de Dean, correndo a ponta dos dedos pela pele macia, por sobre o estomago dele, Dean se arrepiou e lambeu os lábios, Sam se perdeu na visão dos pelos se eriçando conforme alisava o ventre reto, acompanhou com o olhar a linha dos músculos marcados subindo os olhos até o mamilo arrepiado em grumos, levou os dedos ali e acariciou, Dean se contorceu na cama, Sam se inclinou e cobriu sua boca num beijo forte, dominador, a mão correu pelo pescoço de Dean e se enfiou por baixo de sua cabeça puxando seu rosto e apertando mais a boca na dele, a língua se enfiando dentro da boca de Dean, serpenteando, lambendo, esfregando os lábios com força contra os lábios do irmão.

Dean abraçou Sam e o puxou para a cama por sobre seu corpo, abriu as pernas e Sam se alojou entre elas gemendo conforme Dean erguia os quadris e se esfrega contra ele.

–Eu fico meio louco... – Dean sussurrou entre gemidos mordiscando a orelha de Sam.

–Hein? –Sam perguntou de um jeito meio atordoado, Dean tinha uma mão na sua nuca e a outra agarrada numa banda da sua bunda se esfregando nele, puxando e apertando, gemendo e arranhando sua orelha com os dentes.

–Meio louco Sammy...ah...quando tô trepando...meio...descontrolado.

–Ahhh...– Sam gemeu quando Dean deslizou os dentes pelo seu pescoço e depois colou os lábios na sua pele e chupou forte – Descontrolado...ahã...descontrolado é bom...eu gosto...porra ahnn...eu gosto descontrolado.

Dean agarrou Sam pelos braços e o rodou na cama montando sobre suas coxas, pôs a mão no vindo de suas calças e apalpou seu pênis.

–É sério Sam...você não sabe...não sabe como é...eu fico doido mesmo...e com você...não sei. – Dean se inclinou sobre Sam e beijou seu peito, depois chupou e mordeu. – Eu acho que não consigo controlar sabe? Com você... – deslizou a boca pelo musculo saliente do peitoral de Sam e abocanhou seu mamilo e chupou forte, depois deslizou a língua subindo pelo pescoço dele, lambeu sua orelha e depois mordeu o lóbulo – Por que eu tô tipo... doido de saudade!

Dean desabotoou o jeans que Sam usava e correu o zíper. Sam levantou os quadris ajudando Dean a puxar a peça do seu corpo rebolando, puxando e empurrando as calças até jogá-las no chão. Dean puxou sua cueca com a mesma pressa descuidada e jogou a peça longe. Quase no mesmo instante despia–se da própria cueca exibindo o pênis completamente ereto. Sam ainda estava de camiseta e meais enquanto Dean se inclinava sobre seu quadril e abocanhava seu pênis.

–Oh! Porra...pelo amor de Deus! – Sam ergueu uma perna tentando agarrar o pé com uma das mãos – meias Dean! Oh...puta merda...meia...deixa eu tirar...

Dean se ergueu soltando o falo com um pof úmido.

–Que porra de mania é essa hein? Por que não pode trepar de meia...uma vez só na vida, Sam! – Dean resmungou enquanto se torcia para o lado para puxar a meia do pé esquerdo de Sam e depois do pé direito, voltou a alojar a cabeça entre as pernas de Sam e abocanhou o falo novamente.

–Sei lá, não gosto...ohhh! – Sam gemeu jogando a cabeça pra trás e agarrando os lençóis com as mãos enquanto Dean o sugava com vontade, de um jeito esganado e desesperado.

–Dean, pelo amor de Deus...assim eu gozo! Devagar cara...

Dean o soltou e se jogou no colchão ao seu lado, pernas erguidas, joelhos abertos, cuspiu na mão e esfregou os dedos no meio da bunda, depois puxou Sam pelo braço.

–Dean, calma!

–Doido cara, te falei... Vem logo...

–Pensei que ia ser você... – Sam disse enquanto se ajoelhava entre as pernas abertas de Dean. Sam cuspiu na mão e esfregou a cabeça do pau, cuspiu de novo e esfregou os dedos úmidos contra o ânus rosado, deslizando a ponta do dedo delicadamente para dentro, Dean gemeu e se arqueou.

–Não dá Sammy, do jeito que eu tô te parto no meio...depois a gente troca...

–Tá...– Sam respondeu com um gemido enquanto encostava a cabeça do pau contra as pregas apertadas e deslizava devagar para dentro.

Dean gemeu e mordeu o lábio com os dentes.

–Desculpa. – Sam sussurrou se contendo para não machucá-lo. – Ta meio seco...não tem nada pra passar?

Dean virou o rosto olhando para a cômoda.

–Na gaveta.

Sam olhou na mesma direção e teve a sensação que o móvel estava a um quilômetro de distância, se puxou para fora do corpo de Dean gemendo em frustração.

–Cacete! – Xingou entre dentes.

Dean o segurou pelo braço cuspindo na mão de novo e se lambuzando de saliva.

–Deixa, deixa...põe assim mesmo.

Enquanto falava puxava Sam pelos quadris, Sam ainda lançou um último olhar para a gaveta distante mas esqueceu completamente no segundo seguinte por que Dean enlaçou os braços nas suas costas e se içou contra ele puxando–o para dentro de seu corpo de uma vez.

–Oh caralho...porra...porra...

Dean gemia e xingava com o cenho franzido e os lábios apertados.

–Tá apertado Dean... – Sam gemeu no seu ouvido.

–Faz tempo...

Sam passou os braços por baixo do corpo de Dean o apertando mais e se requebrando, metendo nele em lentas penetrações circulares.

–É?

–Cê sabe que é! Nossa última vez, faz meses...

Sam ergueu o rosto que tinha enterrado contra o pescoço de Dean e fixou–o com o olhar.

–Qual é Sammy – Dean falou entre gemidos – Cê sabe que é só com você!

Sam sorriu e rebolou lentamente, depois puxou o pau para fora e meteu de novo numa estocada firme.

Dean arqueou a cabeça para trás.

–Assim...oh Sammy...assim...

–Assim Dean? – Se puxou de novo e enfiou com força.

–Isso, isso...rápido Sammy, vai...

Sam repetiu o movimento, porém lentamente.

–Porra Sammy, com força...rápido...rápido, vai rápido que eu to quase...

–Já? – Sam sorriu orgulhoso.

Dean o segurou pela cintura e puxou seus quadris para a frente.

–Meses Sam... lembra?

Sam se ergueu sentando–se nos calcanhares, puxou as pernas de Dean e encaixou as panturrilhas sobre seus ombros, se curvou novamente sobre o irmão, as mãos apoiadas no colchão uma de cada lado do corpo dele, mexendo os quadris para frente e para trás rápido e firme, deslizando mais fácil para dentro da bunda arreganhada pela posição.

Dean enfiou uma mão entre as pernas agarrando o pau e a outra foi parar entre os cabelos de Sam puxando os fios com força, trazendo o rosto para si e beijando–o de um jeito desesperado, gemendo e erguendo o corpo contra ele.

–Sam...Sam...vou gozar Sam ...ah porra Sammmm...

Dean arqueou o corpo puxando a cabeça de Sam contra o ombro, mordendo Sam no pescoço, gemendo no fundo da garganta, um som rouco, rascante. Sam sentiu–o estremecer inteiro e retesar o corpo, sentiu seus dentes cravados na sua pele no momento do orgasmo, e as deliciosas contrações dos seus músculos arrastando–o para um turbilhão de sensações. Travou uma mão por baixo do ombro de Dean puxando seu corpo para baixo, pressionando os contornos da bunda dele contra sua pélvis, o pau metido até a raiz dentro dele e gozou também, gemendo, engasgando, apertando os olhos e abrindo a boca em busca de ar.

–SxD–

Estavam deitados lado a lado, as cabeças juntas, a perna de Dean jogada sobre a perna de Sam, acariciando a panturrilha dele com os dedos dos pés.

Sam se virou na cama ficando de lado, a cabeça apoiada numa mão, a outra pousada sobre o seu baixo ventre de Dean, melecando os dedos no esperma preso nos pelos loiros.

–Por que você falou aquilo Dean?

–Oque?

–Aquilo sabe, sobre me machucar?

Dean mordiscou o canto da boca, depois prendeu o lábio com os dentes.

–Eu fiz...

–Não entendi?

–Machuquei um cara.

Dean percebeu Sam parar o movimento preguiçoso dos dedos na sua barriga e viu ele dilatar as narinas e travar o maxilar.

–Ah Sam...qual é?

Sam voltou a se deitar de barriga para cima retirando a mão que antes o tocava.

–Sam?

Foi a vez de Dean se erguer no cotovelo para fita–lo.

Depois de um momento de confronto de olhares Sam disse.

–Achei que fosse só eu...

–Desse jeito, igual agora, só você...

Isso não pareceu tranquilizar Sam que continuou fitando o teto com expressão magoada.

–Você quer falar sobre as coisas que eu fiz quando estava me tornando um demônio?

Dean se sentou na cama, esfregou a ponte do nariz com os dedos, depois virou–se para Sam e continuou falando.

–Por que se você quiser, eu te garanto Sam, que isso nem foi o pior! Eu fiz muita, mas muita coisa mesmo que não devia ter feito e essa foi só uma delas...

Sam permaneceu calado por alguns instantes, depois tocou Dean no ombro e o puxou para deitar–se de novo na cama.

–Tudo bem, esquece.

–Ok, só que você tem que saber de uma coisa.

Dean fitava o teto.

–Antes disso, dessa marca maldita...nunca...outro cara? Nunca!

–Nunca?

–Não. Juro por Deus...só você...e nunca do jeito que a gente fez agora...

–Tá.

Depois de mais longos minutos de silencio desconfortável Sam perguntou.

–O que houve? Você disse que machucou o cara...sexo selvagem?

–Não...

–Oque então?

Dean deu de ombros como se não importasse, mas ele tinha o olhar pesado.

–Eu bati nele...muito. Eu transei com ele e oh cara! Devo ter machucado, mas nem se compara com o que eu fiz depois.

–E por que? Ele fez alguma coisa?

Dean se virou pra Sam, a expressão assustada.

–Ele não fez nada Sam! Eu só quis...fazer aquilo...

Sam se aproximou de Dean e pousou um beijo leve contra seus lábios, segurou sua mão.

–Esquece Dean...nós vamos dar um jeito tá bom?

–Não sei Sam, talvez Caim esteja certo sobre mim.

–Não tá! Ele pode saber muita coisa Dean, mas não sabe nada sobre nós e principalmente não sabe nada sobre você!

Sam continuou segurando a mão de Dean separando seus dedos, acarinhando a palma com o polegar enquanto falava em voz baixa com ele.

––E ele já começou errando por que até onde eu sei o Crowley está muito bem obrigada! Arrrg...! – Sam fez som de nojo e botou a língua para fora o que fez Dean rir. – Cass até meia hora atrás também estava ótimo lá na cozinha me olhando com aquela cara de paisagem dele...e eu...eu tô aqui, com você. E é aqui que eu vou ficar!

Dean soltou a mão que Sam prendia entre as suas e virou o braço expondo a feia cicatriz.

–É, mas essa coisa ainda está em mim.

Sam envolveu o braço de Dean com a mão enorme cobrindo a marca com a palma, rolou sobre o corpo de Dean e se encaixou sobre seu peito, puxou seus braços para cima e pairou o rosto sobre o dele.

–Eu vou te dar uma marca em que pensar...

E desceu a boca sobre o pescoço dele prendendo a pele entre os lábios fazendo pressão com força, sugando, lambendo.

Marcando!

Fim


End file.
